Mend the Broken Heart
by Ayuki Karpy
Summary: It hurts to be bullied every day for who you are. But there is always one person who loves you. Remember, you are never alone. *Contains a hint of sensitive material*


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ninjago.

* * *

**_Bland. _**

**_Annoying. _**

At first, it was letters advising him to let out his more considerate side and try to go easy on his teammates. He had taken their advice and joined it with the advice his friends and his teacher gave him. After all, they were just trying to help, right?

_**Ugly.** _

**_Wimp._**

Then, some began to hurl insults in their letters. It wasn't anything new. It was just words, words plastered on to a piece of paper. What was the saying again? Oh yeah. "_Sticks and stones may hurt my bones, but words will never hurt me_." Yeah. That was the saying he kept to himself.

_**Fat. **_

**_Loser._**

Then, the death threats came, hoping that he would die in his own element or that Garmadon would banish him to the dark regions of the 10th dimension or that the Serpentine would rip out his intestines and roast them over a spit or even that the Overlord would own him and make his teammates kill him. He still tried to keep a happy face about it, not telling them. Not giving in to the insults and the death threats.

_**Irritating. **_

_**Whiny.** _

That didn't mean that it hurt. It did...a lot. It hurt him more than anything. Sometimes, when he was alone, he cried to himself, even though nobody knew that. Other times, he got so angry that it resulted in an injury to his hand. A few times, he even thought about complying with the threats. But he couldn't. He was a ninja, a hero. He was one of the role models of Ninjago. He couldn't back down. They were just words, right?

_**Why don't you just die? **_

_**The whole ninja team was better off without you.**_

Besides, if he talked about it to his teammates, what would they say? Ignore it. If he couldn't, he was weak. A failure. A miserable failure. He had to keep on smiling, smiling for the world. To show that you can be strong. He shouldn't care for what people had said...even though it hurt.

* * *

"..."

"You've been silent today."

"..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"..."

"Maybe you need some alone time. Do you want some alone time?"

"..."

"You're not the most talkative ninja, but this isn't like you."

"..."

He couldn't tell them. They would either laugh at his face, beat him up, shout at him, berate him, tell him to get over it, or just ignore him. After all, wasn't this what their fans wanted it? If they wanted him to shut up, fine. If they wanted him to keep quiet about his emotions, fine. If they wanted him out of the picture, that was fine too. He didn't mind. He had made a choice. The others could find another replacement. Tonight, he was leaving. His blade was ready...It would be fresh in the morning when they found it in his bed...and they would have to find another replacement. It wasn't like it was important, anyway.

Until...

"Here's a letter for you. Maybe that would cheer you up."

Shrugging, he opened the letter. Surprisingly, it didn't contain a death threat or an insult at all. Instead, what he got was enough to release the unshed tears he had been holding in for the past week.

* * *

**Dear Kai, **

**You are amazing. You are one of my favorite ninja in the whole land of Ninjago. I'm not even kidding. Sure, you are the Tsundere of the team, but that's what I like about you. What's more, it's great that you're a guy, because most of the female Tsunderes I've seen are either bullies or just downright violent. You, however, just snark. No hitting, no smacking. Just snark. ****Also, you are a great role model. You always do the right thing, you always are yourself, just...just...how do you do it? How do you be yourself without ever taking any flak from anybody? Just how? I would love to hear from you, because...I can't do it. And neither can some of my friends. **

**But I think me and my friends are the least bit of your problems. Besides, the Serpentine, Garmadon, and the Overlord, I heard you have made enemies among your teammates' fans. I feel so bad. Really, I do. You've been bullied and harassed by these fans and you probably hurt from it every day. I know. I've been bullied by those kind of people too. I've heard they call you disgusting names...and make fun of your weight, and even send you death threats! Who does that to someone that they don't like? Who freaking does that? I apologize on behalf of those immature fans.**

**But please don't give up! I know that there are some girls who love you and who want to marry you and be yours forever, and even among the girls who like all the ninja! I know one girl who likes you the most out of all your teammates (even though she likes them too) because not only do you have the spiky hair (cool hair, by the way), but that you stay true to yourself. **

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoy yourself and stay true to who you are. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Alyson Smith. **


End file.
